Some Days
by DarkAngel2112
Summary: Some days there's angst, some there's fluff, & some the author's done a complete crack!fic... won't you come in and join us? Yes, it's more drabbles, but hey, the more the magic-er! Drabble 27: Only Merlin knows Arthur's biggest secret...
1. Because I Said So

**A/N: **_It finally happened. I, too, have caught the bug, and now I'm drabbling. Well, please review!_

1: Because I Said So

"Troubled, young warlock?" The dragon asked, his voice old and wise.

"Yes. But you couldn't help me."

"Why not?" Kilgharrah actually sounded a little hurt.

"Because… _you _are the problem! What made me think it was sane to listen to a giant lizard? You know I accepted my destiny without a second thought? I didn't even like Arthur at the time! I mean, he's okay _now, _but then… well, you know! I'd never even seen a dragon before in my life, how did I know you weren't totally evil?"

Kilgharrah could not respond to Merlin's many questions.

_Curse common sense…_


	2. Notice THIS

**A/N: **_Thanks for reading, and please review! My second drabble._

**Drabble 2: Notice THIS**

Arthur tried to pretend he didn't hear the whispers, but they were there. Maybe knighting Gwaine and Lancelot hadn't been such a stellar idea. Sure, it'd seemed like the game plan of the century at the time, but now…

It wasn't like Arthur could act like he didn't see Lancelot with Guinevere whenever the darker knight got the chance.

And _Gwaine_. Who did he think he was? Stealing Arthur's place as Most Handsome Knight of Camelot… flipping his _perfect_ hair… flirting with all the attractive single maids (not that Arthur, ahem, _noticed_ other maids…)

No, this wouldn't do at _all._


	3. Silly Boys

**A/N: **_Sorry for my lateness guys, the FF changes plus my dinosaur laptop (but it's still my baby) made updating virtually impossible. Anyway, please review and enjoy this chapter that was inspired by my friend playing "Get Sexy" by the Sugababes while we were supposed to be learning chemistry things..._

**Drabble 3: Silly Boys**

Maybe it ran in their genes.

Maybe it was from their power.

Well, one thing was for sure.

_We are better than most people_, Morgana thought as she smirked to herself in the mirror.

Some might call Morgana and her sister manipulative, but maybe, she considered, those people were just all wrong. It was just too _easy_ to wrap men around their fingers… the way Morgana's mother had done with Uther, the way Morgause had done with Cenred, and the way Morgana had done with… well, more men then she cared to count.

_Silly boys_.

Morgana laughed.

_I love me._


	4. Blame It On The Alcohol

**A/N: **_I was watching the "Glee" episode of the same title as this drabble and, well, THIS came of it._

**Drabble 4: Blame It On The Alcohol**

Gwaine sat at one of the tavern tables he frequented, feeling confused and just a little bit hungover. All the shaggy-haired knight could think of at that moment, however, was how is 100% fail-proof plan had… _failed_.

There was only one really eligible girl in the tavern the previous knight, and after some mead, she was easier on the eyes. But even after Gwaine had bought _her _fill, she refused him!

And his day just got better as he heard the owner of the tavern slam down the check on the table.

Time to make a trip to Arthur's chambers…


	5. That's Your Choice

**A/N: **_This is the beginning of a story line that's going to weave in and out of the drabbles for a while, probably up to the twenties or thirties. We'll have this ongoing thing and some random drabbles thrown in the mix, just to keep you all entertained. ;)_

**Drabble 5: That's Your Choice**

"You're _really_ an idiot, aren't you, Merlin?" Arthur yelled. How had the manservant messed _this _up?

"I-"

"Really, just what _is_ it about you that makes you so annoying?" That was the last straw.

"_Me_? _I'm_ annoying? _I'm_ not the one yelling at the only person that can put up with them all day every day, and if you're going to be annoyed with me because I do my job and listen to you and save your life even when I shouldn't-"

Arthur snorted.

"-But fine. You want to be annoyed with me? That's your choice."

And Merlin stormed out.


	6. Not Like That

**A/N: **_Sorry for not updating, I had to deal with the last week of school. But I'm home free, at last, and I can work on all my summer projects! So feel free to vote in the poll on my page for what you want me to do... anyway,__I could just see this happening to Merlin, can't you?_

Drabble 6: Not Like That

First thing's first: This was absolutely not Merlin's fault.

It wasn't like with Cedric, where he was made to fall asleep in the stables and woke up without the horses in their places, no, this time it was different. The horses were gone, yeah, but… he had only gone on a quick lunch break! And when he came back to mucking the stables, they were just… gone!

Seriously, who was going to steal _horses_? Or made them disappear? Or let them all out? Maybe it was a really bad practical joke on him.

Well, either way, it wasn't Merlin's fault.


	7. Here We Go Again

**A/N: **_If this conversation ever really happens, I wanna be there for it. :) Some OOC-ness here, ya'll. Written at 4:29 in the morning._

**Drabble 7: Here We Go Again**

"Sister," Morgause began. Morgana jerked her head up, a sharp look in her eye.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you alright?" Morgause asked.

"Are _we_?"

"What?"

"Well, sister, do you ever get… bored?"

"Of course. Everyone does."

"I mean bored of what _we_ do. Every time it is the same thing. It's a long drawn-out plot to claim Camelot, and why can't we just stab Arthur in his sleep and get it over with?"

"Be_cause_, sister. We have to be remembered for great things, long drawn-out plots, and being the greatest conspirators of all-time!" Morgause patted Morgana's hand softly. "Understand now?"

"Y-wait, _what_?"


	8. Sooner Or Later

**A/N:** _Well, here it is, the continuation of Merlin and Arthur's fight. This goes up until drabble number 26, so yeah, I spread it out through a lot of other drabbles. And FYI, the majority of these drabbles will be Arthur & Merlin, but NONE WILL BE SLASH. Enjoy! :) And thanks to those who have been reviewing. You all truly do make my day with your reviews._

**Drabble 8: Sooner Or Later**

Merlin had left Arthur's chambers in a huff, and he didn't look back. So what if he was the bloody prince of Camelot? So what if the world thought he was _perfect_? Well, the _world_ didn't have to clean his dirty socks!

In a state of rage, Merlin went up to his room, ignoring Gaius' protests. It was times like these that the warlock wished he could show Arthur his magic. Show him how powerful he was. Arthur would never dare try to boss him around then!

Merlin sighed, having calmed down. Someday, he would.

Today just wasn't the day.


	9. Origins

**A/N: **_Can't really explain this one. Just an idea that popped into my head that I haven't seen been explored as much as it probably could be._

**Drabble 9: Origins**

It wasn't often remembered that Arthur had been born of magic. Uther never forgot how his deal with Nimueh had cost Ygraine her life, but he sometimes forgot what that meant. Arthur was the child of Ygraine and Uther, but he was also a child of _magic_.

It was a chilly autumn night, and Merlin had already left Arthur. There was no fire going, but Arthur felt a certain warmth on his face, to the left. He turned in bed, and saw the candle lit.

But he hadn't done that. Just because he wished for warmth couldn't make it so…


	10. Wonders Of The Younger

**A/N: **_So, as for the last line, am I the only one who thinks Merlin might not be "bouncing back" as much as it seems he is?_

**Drabble 10: Wonders of the Younger**

Gaius watched Merlin storm up to his room, no doubt coming from a heated situation with Arthur. Something had really set those boys on edge as of late. Maybe it was the sudden rise in temperature around the kingdom?

All Gaius could think about then, however, was how he had watched his young charge grow from a boy to a man in the years he'd known him… and maybe someday, he'd be a great warlock.

Perhaps Gaius would need to talk to Merlin tonight, over a bowl of hot soup. Merlin would bounce back from this, surely.

He always did.


	11. Back To The Start

**A/N: **_Continuing the little Merlin & Arthur fight..._

**Drabble 11: Back to the Start**

Arthur stared at the door that Merlin had just slammed, trying to process what happened. Merlin had made a mockery of Camelot and the prince at the feast, what with his dropping _everything_ in front of the visiting kingdom… it looked as though the prince couldn't even get proper help! Even _that_ would be enough to make the kingdom look weak.

Or maybe Arthur worried too much. Either way, he still had a manservant to go find, so he figured he'd better figure out what had made Merlin so mad.

Maybe their relationship was more delicate than Arthur had thought.


	12. How It Is

**A?N: **_Not my favorite one I've written, but I do love me some Gwaine. ;)_

**Drabble 12: How It Is**

Arthur and the knights rode off to battle, as it was their duty to fight for their kingdom and defend the people.

"You alright, Gwaine?" Lancelot asked, seeing his fellow knight swaying a bit on the horse. Gwaine gave him a lopsided grin.

"Sure, mate."

"You've been drinking," Arthur said with a knowing half-smile.

"_Really_, Gwaine?" Leon asked in disbelief.

"This is an important battle. If it doesn't go as planned… ugh, I can't believe you're _drunk_," Lancelot scoffed, in his familiar holier-than-thou voice.

"Come on, you'd be worried if I wasn't." Gwaine hiccupped. "It would be terribly out of character."


	13. Unknown Friend

**A/N: **_Popped into my head after watching 2x1. Merlin spends so much time in the stables..._

**Drabble 13: Unknown Friend**

Mucking out the stables really wasn't so bad, once you got past the smell. And Merlin had gotten over that a _long_ time ago. And he wasn't alone in the stables, not really. There was one horse that always appeared to be glad to see him, and it was then that Merlin began talking to the animal, once he had made sure there weren't any nosy stable boys around.

The horse, however, was old, and it was going to see its final battle. The day before, Merlin went to see him.

"Hey." Merlin rubbed the horse's neck. "Thanks for listening."


	14. Courage

**A/N: **_And now, my lovely readers, Arthur swallows his pride for his BFF..._

**Drabble 14: Courage**

He was going to do it. It shouldn't be this hard, so yes, he was going to do it.

…He couldn't do it.

Arthur was right outside the door to Merlin's room, wondering how in the world he was supposed to apologize to his manservant – which was something he shouldn't even be _thinking _of doing – when he didn't even know what he had done to warrant the silent treatment. Merlin did everything he was asked (finished early, even), never complained, and never made smart remarks.

It was terribly annoying.

But now he was going to do it, finally he would…


	15. Another Point Of View

**Drabble 15: Another Point of View**

Gwen watched Merlin and Arthur from inside the castle as they ran down in the courtyard. She smiled at the sight of them together. Even with everything happening, were still just like big kids, really. An unspoken bond had been formed between them, and Gwen was honored to have watched them grow from the boys to the men that they were admittedly still in the process of becoming.

Morgana, the devious traitor, was her past. Merlin and Arthur – especially Arthur – were her future. Camelot's future.

_Right, _she thought, sighing. She had to share them with the rest of the kingdom.


	16. Swallow Your Pride

**A/N: **_I had a little geek-out moment today. I realized it's been exactly a year since I joined Fanfiction. :) Anyway, enjoy, and please review! It means the world._

**Drabble 16: Swallow Your Pride**

A retort.

A remark.

A slap to the face.

Arthur would've taken any and all of these things from Merlin at this point, just so long as the dark-haired man was interacting with him.

It had been almost a week since their spat – if they could call it that – and though it pained him to admit it, Arthur missed Merlin terribly.

But princes shouldn't spend hours dwelling over the state of their friendship with servants… they shouldn't _have _servants as friends.

If only Arthur could explain to Merlin that really, he was sorry, and none of that mattered to him.


	17. Streets Of Gold

**A/N: **_Did all you Americans have a good 4th of July? I hope so. My gosh, you guys have NO idea how long I've wanted to write an AU/modern day fic. So I figured I'd take baby steps, and make it a drabble. :) This was inspired by the 3oh!3 song by the same name._

**Drabble 17: Streets of Gold**

Merlin Emrys was nervous. He'd been going to school with Arthur Pendragon for some time now, and they were on their way (in Arthur's very expensive car) to the Pendragon manor to work on a project. (Which meant Merlin did the work and Arthur put his name on it.) Upon arriving, Merlin thought he must have stepped into an alternate universe... with a castle.

"Wow," was his intelligent remark.

"Er, yeah."

The inside was even more spectacular. It looked like something out of the fantasy books Hunith used to read to him as a kid.

Merlin wasn't in Ealdor anymore.


	18. Everybody Loves Me

**A/N: **_This was inspired by a bit in Kitty O's "Of the Wooded Land", in which she asks "Had Gwaine met everybody?"_

**Drabble 18: Everybody Loves Me**

Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine were on a routine inspection of the outside borders when it conveniently started to rain. They had to stop inside a tavern ("closest acceptable thing", Arthur had grumbled), much to Gwaine's delight.

Arthur was shocked as all the women batted their eyelashes in the brunet knight's direction, and the men nodded gruffly towards him.

"One of the places I haven't gotten thrown out of," Gwaine explained.

Did Gwaine know _everyone _in the kingdom?

Upon seeing him, all the tavern workers called out to Gwaine and offered him a free pint (which he didn't refuse).

…Apparently so.


	19. Not So Useless

**A/N: **_Okay, so, as a reminder, Merlin and Arthur were fighting because Merlin dropped a bunch of stuff in front of some guests and embarrassed Arthur, and then Merlin was angry with Arthur because the prince blew up at him. Now, Arthur has worked up his courage to (maybe) try to apologize to Merlin._

**Drabble 19: Not So Useless**

"Merlin, I-"

Arthur had finally gotten his courage up to go into Merlin's room and ask him why in the world he was so angry with his master. But what he saw shocked him.

Merlin had his neckerchief in his hand – it was a ridiculous clothing item, and Arthur didn't know _why_ Merlin wore it… until now.

Merlin's neck – his pale, thin neck – was covered in bruises. Big ones, little ones, purple ones, blue ones… it was like a rainbow.

A rainbow of pain.

"Merlin, I-" Arthur suddenly forgot what he was supposed to say.

Merlin sighed. "Yeah, I know."


	20. Explain

**A/N: **_A continuation of the last drabble!_

**Drabble 20: Explain**

"What is _that_?" Arthur asked in disbelief, still looking at the bruises on his frie–ahem, _servant's_ neck.

"It's a bruise," Merlin stated.

"No, it's not. It's a _lot_ of bruises."

"Yeah, well…" Merlin put his neckerchief back on.

"Where did you get them?" Arthur demanded. Surely _he_ wasn't responsible… he was never really rough with Merlin. He pushed him around every now and then – the man needed a shove sometimes – but he couldn't have caused _that_.

Then again, Merlin probably bruised like a summer peach…

So all Arthur could do was stand in silence and wait for the answer.


	21. It's Not Important

**A/N: **_Part 3 of the neckercheif series! ;)_

**Drabble 21: It's Not Important**

"It's nothing," Merlin said defensively. "The bruises… I got them… the other day." _When I was battling an evil sorcerer and you were passed out on the ground… and being _so _helpful… _"Look, I… Gwaine had a tavern bill he couldn't pay, alright? I was down there with him, and the owner wasn't too happy with us-"

Rage filled Arthur's eyes.

"He had no right!" The prince shouted angrily. "Just because he owns the bloody place doesn't mean he can do that! I didn't see Gwaine with any bruises."

"I was closest... to the man."

Would the lies ever stop?


	22. We'll See

**A/N: **_Sorry for my short hiatus, its been kinda crazy. I wouldn't have any high expectations for this week either, or the first week of August. Continuation of my "Neckercheif" bit._

**Drabble 26: We'll See**

Arthur sighed, having apparently calmed down. "…Okay. But if I find the man who did this-"

"It's ok, Arthur, really," Merlin muttered, slightly embarrassed… at what, he wasn't sure. Why had the prince been so quick to fight for him?

"Well… you sure you're okay?" Arthur asked, putting a firm hand on Merlin's bony shoulder. _Dear God, _Arthur thought. _This man needs to eat some meat or _something._ This is just not natural_.

"Yeah… I'm fine."

It wasn't an apology, not even close, but Merlin had seen it. Arthur _cared_. And it seemed their unspoken friendship was back on.


	23. In My Dreams

**A/N: **_So we're moving onto other fics now! I actually have a couple of Morgana drabbles in mind for you all..._

**Drabble 23: In My Dreams**

When Freya was killed, Merlin had really thought all was lost. For a while, it had been pointless to think otherwise. She was dead, and she was never coming back to him.

He would never, ever see her again.

She was gone forever.

But this was not true. Sometimes being magical truly did have its perks.

Every night, Merlin looked forward to just climbing into his bed, and dreaming. In his dreams, he got to see Freya. To relive her beauty, her kindness. He'd let her get away once, but at night, he vowed never would.

Never, ever, _ever_ again.


	24. Good Luck With That

**A/N: **_So, I got inspired by a musical I'm in the process of helping direct/choreograph. It has inspired a new story, probably a three-shot. Anyone want a sneak peek on the next drabble? ;)_

**Drabble 24: Good Luck With That**

"That ought to do it," Arthur declared, pride in his voice as he brushed the dirt off of his hands on his shirt.

"You really think this will work?" Merlin asked.

"Of course it will, idiot. I've got guard dogs at every station, three knights in front of every cell – occupied or not – and those birds that caw outside your window at five in the morning to alert us. There's no way any prisoners are ever escaping. It's Ziploc tight."

About a week later, Merlin was placed in the dungeons by Uther.

About a minute after that, he was out.


	25. Understood

**A/N: **_Author's note is gonna be longer than the actual chapter. :P Anyway, sneak peek of an upcoming project, based on the play "The Stories of Scheherazade" by Susan Pargman is up next. I was working on a production of it (not acting; assisting) earlier in the summer. I fell in love with it and of course had to turn it into something Merlin-related. I felt it was too epic for a drabble, so it's going to be a short (ish) story (okay maybe like medium-length). It's after s3 (did anyone see the s4 trailer from the SDCC? GAHHH) and Arthur's about to follow in his father's footsteps of hating on magic. It takes a smooth-talking gypsy, a couple of knights, and of course MERLIN MAGIC to show him the man he could truly be. Anyone interested? ;) Genre is Adventure/Fantasy. Also, I'm about to publish a Tragedy/Romance/Angst story that is a 'historically accurate' version of "The Lady in the Lake", since the episode made absolutely no sense to me. I'm about halfway done and I'm rushing to finish before s4 debuts, although whether or not that works out for me is gonna be a guesser._

_Anyway, enjoy this drabble. :)_

**Drabble 25: Understood**

Hunith watched her little boy play outside with some of the other village children, keeping a close eye on him. She _must_ make sure that he didn't accidentally let any of his powers show. He already knew that he could never speak of them.

It was days like this that Hunith really missed Balinor, not only as a lover, but as Merlin's father. He'd have been a wonderful father. Hunith wasn't magical, so she would never know what it was like for her son. She would never have that bond with him.

Still, she was doing the best she could.


	26. A is for Alibi

**A/N: **_Th__is drabble is one of my very least favorites, in all honesty. I wish I had more than 100 words... it would have been much better..._

**Drabble 25: A is for Alibi**

There'd been an alarming number of burglaries in Camelot, and Uther was determined to put a stop to them. Nobody had any idea of who the anonymous bandit was.

So, somehow, Merlin had gotten himself into the position where, if he didn't get a green gown from Lady Morgana's room, an evil sorcerer would rule Camelot. He wasn't sure why, but that was how he had gotten into this, er, _compromising _position.

"Not really the colors I would have picked for you," the king mused as the guards grabbed hold of Merlin's forearms. "But perhaps tomato red will be better."


	27. Two Can Keep A Secret

**Drabble 27: Two Can Keep a Secret**

Arthur dipped his quill back into the inkwell, almost without thinking about it. The parchment was damp with the ink, and he blew gently on it to dry what he had written so it didn't run as he shifted.

He heard what had to be a giggle – there was no other word to describe it – come from the other side of the room.

"Shut up, Merlin. I don't see what's so funny about this."

"Really? There's nothing funny at all?" Merlin snickered.

"No," Arthur told his manservant indignantly.

"Arthur, no other prince _I _know keeps a _diary_!"

"IT'S A JOURNAL!"


	28. Just Musings

**A/N: **_I know, it's been FOREVER since I updated, sorry. :( But today, on my birthday (:D) I decided I'd better do something._

**Drabble 28: Just Musings**

"Arthur," Merlin sighed as they lay under the stars. Their hunting trip had gone longer than expected, so now they were camping out in the forest.

"Yeah?"

"D'you ever look at the stars and think – even with your _gigantic_ head – you're… small? When you think about all the unknown things out there, things we might never see… but you know they're there, and you just have to wonder? Things that make you scratch your head and keep you up at night?"

"Merlin, right now, _you're_ keeping me up. And stop trying to be wise, it's really quite irritating."

"Yes, Sire."


End file.
